


stars and plane tickets

by renjunpark



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunpark/pseuds/renjunpark
Summary: "How can someone so small and delicate held the universe in his eyes?"





	stars and plane tickets

"I'm going to be late" Jeno said to himself, frustrated. He could hear Jaemin's "I told you so" in his head. Curse his alarm clock for losing battery the night before his flight. "Hey! Watch where you going!" The man he bumped shoulder shouted. "I'm sorry!" Jeno shouted as an apology without looking back. "Last call for Flight 0423 to Greece. Please proceed to Gate 4" "Oh shit" Jeno cursed running towards the Gate 4. 

"Ge! Where are you?!" Chenle shouted through the phone. "My car broke down I had to take the bus- oh shit I'm sorry" Renjun bows at the woman he bumped into. "I'll call you later when I'm near the gate. Bye" Renjun hang up as he sprint towards the Gate 3. 

Jeno sees the Gate 4 when a mope of red hair appeared infront of him, colliding with the person, down they went to the floor.

Papers and luggages scattered on to the floor. Jeno look at the person under him groaning, as he held his head. 

"I'm really sorry" Jeno quickly said helping the red hair boy to stand up.

The red hair boy look at Jeno, Jeno held his breath as he stares at the red hair boy infront of him.

Jeno saw stars at 9am in the morning at the eyes of stranger with his fluffy red hair. 

"No, no it's my fault I didn't look where I'm going" The red hair boy said getting his things from the floor.

It took Jeno a few seconds before he pick his things as well. 

Jeno can't help but stares at the person infront of him, the round glasses that sits on his nose, pink full cheeks, red plump lips but the thing that made Jeno stares is the stranger's eyes. 

Jeno can't help but worder how can someone so small and delicate held the universe in his eyes.

A fake cough interrupted Jeno's staring, Jeno and the red hair boy look up to see the flight attendant smiling at them.

"Sir are you boarding?" She asked.

"Yes" they both said looking at each other.

The red hair boy stands first before showing his plane ticket and the flight attendant showing where to go.

"Thank you" The red hair bows and jogs towards the gate.

Jeno look at the retreating form of the boy, he forgot to ask his name.

The flight attendant smile at him, asking for his plane ticket.

Jeno showed his plane ticket as the flight attendant point at the other gate.

Jeno immediately run towards the other gate completely forgetting about the red hair boy.

Seoul to Greece, Jeno has to endure sitting for few long hours just to see his 4 year long girlfriend, Eunbi.

It's been 2 years since Eunbi flew to Greece for work, Jeno only saw Eunbi for 2 years through screen, hear her voice through phone calls. 

Monthsaries, birthdays and important days celebrated through laptop screen and phone calls.

And it's been 6 months since Eunbi stops sending Jeno messages every morning or answering his calls. But he stills call Eunbi even if directed him to voicemail.

\--------  
A month before 

"I trust her Nana" Jeno said while packing his things.

"It's been six months Jeno!" Jaemin said exasperated.

"You don't know that Jaemin" Jeno said as he turn around to look at Jaemin.

Jaemin rolls his eyes, sitting down at the edge of Jeno's bed.

"But come on, there's a possibility Jeno"

Jeno look at Jaemin before shaking his head.

"No. We gone through a lot and I trust her. She's just busy with work" Jeno said, his voice getting small in the end.

Jaemin just sighs and walk towards Jeno, holding his bestfriend's shoulders.

"You know I will always be here for you. Jisung too as well Mark hyung and Donghyuck" Jaemin said smiling at his bestfriend. 

Jeno nodded his head.

"Come on, let's get that ring you wanted" Jaemin said pulling Jeno out of his apartment.

\-------  
The flight attendant starts her usual safety briefing when Jeno decided to plug his earphones in and shut the whole world. 

"This is your Captain speaking, we will begin our ascend from Incheon International Airport to our destination Shanghai China"

Jeno didn't know what happened but when he opened his eyes and came out of the gate, he saw Chinese words.

Looking left and right, Jeno can't be wrong he spent(Hyuck threatened him) some of his weekends with Donghyuck watching Chinese drama. 

"What the actual fuck?" Jeno whispers to himself. 

"What do you mean you boarded the wrong plane?!" Jaemin shouted. 

"Where are you? Are you hurt? Do you have your things with you? God Jeno what the fuck?!" 

Jeno just sighs, looking around where he is.

"Deep breaths Nana" He heard from the other side, probably Jisung calming his boyfriend.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Jaemin asked again more calm this time.

"I'm okay Nana. Don't worry about me. I'll just-" Jeno stops midsentence when he saw a sketchbook, a pencil case, a dslr camera and a moomin stuff toy inside of his supposedly bag.

"Jeno?" Jaemin asks, worried when Jeno stops talking.

"Shit" Jeno cursed, rummaging through the bag.

"Fuck. My bag" Jeno breathes.

"Your bag? What happened?" Jaemin asked.

"I have the wrong bag Nana. My ring is there" 

"What? Where did it go? Did you took some else's bag?" Jaemin asked

"No. Why would I do that? You know I always use my blu- oh god" Jeno exclaimed, remembering what happened hours ago.

"What? What?"

"I know where it is" Jeno breathes.

"Greece? Why are you in Greece?!" Chenle shouted. 

"I don't know. I swear I had the right plane ticket and boarded the right plane" Renjun said, biting his nails, a habit he developed when he's stress or anxious. 

"Then what happened? Did you just magically transported there?" Chenle asked.

"I don't know" Renjun whispers, he crane his neck left and right, looking at the place.

"I'll just book another flight to China-" Renjun said, looking for his wallet inside the bag.

A ballcap, a rainbow stressball, glasses and a small blue velvet box is all Renjun saw.

"Oh shit" Renjun groans.

"Fuck. This is not happening" He whispers.

"What happened?" Chenle asked. 

"My bag. I have some else's bag" Renjun said, wincing when he bit a bit hard on his finger.

Chenle groans from the other side.

"You are so dead with Sicheng ge" 

Renjun face palms.

"Don't remind me please" 

Renjun sat down and began checking the things inside the bag. Maybe an ID of the owner to call and exchanges bag.

"Lee Jeno" Renjun whispers, seeing the picture.

Renjun remembers the man he bumped into a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry sir. The next flight to China will be 3 days from now" The flight attendant states.

"Three days? But this is an emergency" Renjun pleaded, thanking Ten who forced him to take English classes.

"I'm really sorry sir. But that's the earliest flight we have"

Renjun just nodded his head and gave a bitter smile.

"Sicheng ge will really kill me"

"What the fuck? How rich is this Lee Jeno to afford this shit" Renjun said admiring the hotel room Jeno supposed to check in.

"Well, you're the one who bumped into me, this is the compensation" Renjun said to himself walking in.

"If you found this sketchbook return to Huang Renjun or I will have your head in a silver platter. Thank you! :)" Jeno gave an amused laugh.

"He even added a smiley face" Jeno mused, flipping the pages one by one.

Every drawing/painting, Jeno took a picture in his phone and perhaps he maybe took a 1x1 ID picture of Renjun and kept it in his pocket.

The plane landed in Greece, close to 1am to Jeno's delight he immediately took a ride and got to his hotel.

Renjun woke up to someone knocking on his doors at 1:30am.

"Who the fuck knocks at this hour?" Renjun said frustrated, rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of the hoodie he found in Lee Jeno's bag.

The knocking didn't stop as Renjun staggers towards the door.

"Coming!" Renjun shouted. 

Fluffball, Jeno saw a fluffball when the door opens.

Renjun in his white hoodie too big for him landing on his mid thigh, white kneehigh socks with blue moomin designs, fluffy curly red hair as Renjun rub his eyes cutely to erase the remains of sleep on it.

"Come in" Renjun said gesturing to Jeno before sitting down the couch, pulling the hoodie to hide his body and planting his face on the armrest to look at Jeno with half lidded eyes, trying not to sleep.

The two spent the first few minutes just staring at each other well Jeno did not Renjun who is trying his best not to sleep.

Before Jeno could say anything, Renjun beats him into it.

"Can we talk in the morning? I just want to sleep please" Renjun whispers but loud enough for Jeno to hear.

Jeno just nodded his head before Renjun slid himself further into the couch.

"You can take the bed" Renjun said before curling himself into a ball and closes his eyes.

Renjun swears it's the best sleep he ever had and he didn't know a lavender scented couch could give it to him.

As much as Renjun wants to sleep, he can't because the couch is moving and apparently breathing down on his nape.

But couches don't move or breathes, Renjun shot up and his eyes widen seeing where he is and what position he is on.

Renjun has his arm and leg thrown over Jeno and arm around his waist.

Jeno groans in his sleeps, before he turns around to face Renjun, tightening his hold on Renjun's waist.

"This is bad" Renjun whispers, when two people having their arms around each other and smiles on their face while looking at each other invaded his mind, a photo of Jeno and a girl, they are much very in love with each other and Renjun is not a home wrecker.

Renjun carefully /tries/ to untangle Jeno from himself. 

"Please let go. I don't want to be a home wrecker" Renjun whispers still trying to unclasped Jeno's limb from him.

"You're not a home wrecker" 

Renjun stops moving before looking down, two black beautiful orbs looking at him. It's his favorite color opposite to his multi colored drawings and paintings. 

Black color is a stilled color, no matter how many different colors you throw into it, it will always be black.

To Renjun black represents calm and solitude or maybe a whirlpool trying to suck you in it so no one can taint you.

Just by looking at Jeno's eyes, Renjun lost himself unconsciously saying

"You're eyes are so beautiful" He whispers. 

Jeno woke up to Renjun's whimpering on the couch, mumbling a quite no and sniffling.

Jeno tries to wake Renjun up but the boy couldn't be awaken, he decided to pick Renjun up and instantly Renjun curls on his hold, fisting his little and delicate hands infront of Jeno's shirt.

Jeno woke up again to Renjun, holding his arm to hug him by the waist.

Jeno knows it is supposed to be wrong but it feel so right to have Renjun in his arms, so he closes his eyes and pulled Renjun closer.

Renjun look down, and Jeno saw the universe, he loves so much, in it.

It's the same feeling he had when they bumped at the airport.

Jeno has one question in his mind, how can someone so small and delicate held the universe in his eyes? 

The reverie of two was broken by two different ringtones, Renjun was the first one to stands up and get his phone leaving Jeno in bed.

"Well did you get your bag?" Jaemin asks.

"Yeah" Jeno said getting up before going to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Will you see her today?"

Jeno sighs and rub his free hand on his face.

"Yes, I still have her schedule. She'll have lunch at 11:30 am. I'll see her then" 

Jaemin hums, sensing something is wrong with his bestfriend.

"Nono, you know you can talk to me right?" 

"I know Nana. Don't worry about me" Jeno said, he knows Jaemin is only looking out for him but still he can't kept on depending on Jaemin.

"But-" 

"Nana? Come on we're going to be late" Jeno heard, it's Jisung, Jaemin's boyfriend.

"Coming babe" Jaemin said, Jeno could hear the happiness from Jaemin's voice.

"Go Nana. I'll talk to you later okay?" Jeno said before hanging up.

"I know, i know" Renjun said.

"Cover for me, yeah? Thank you Yangyang" Renjun hangs up as Jeno walks in, all dress up.

The two stares at each other, especially Jeno trying to stop his eyes to wander on Renjun's exposed legs, kneehigh socks long gone, clad only in his white hoodie with his round glasses on.

Renjun clears his throat snapping Jeno out of his trance.

"Are you going out?" Renjun asked. 

Jeno just nodded his head before getting his bag from the couch.

"I'll be back late. You can go see the place" Jeno said before handing Renjun's bag.

"Oh my bag" Renjun cries out of happiness seeing his bag.

Jeno smiles seeing Renjun looking through his bag, getting his things out, his sketchbook, camera and pencil case.

Jeno quitely walks out, they haven't talk but that could wait.

"It's Eunbi! I'm a bit busy leave something I'll talk to you later bye~"

"It's me, I'm in Greece can we talk? I'm going to your workplace" Jeno said fiddling with the blue velvet box in his hand.

Jeno waited infront of Eunbi's workplace, he always has that picture of Eunbi that she sent the first month she left, telling Jeno about her workplace and her coworkers.

And Jeno spent hours looking at it to memorize the building's exterior design, a 5 storey building, red bricks decorating the first 3 floors, glasses upon glasses from 4th to 5th floor and the yellow dahlias decorating the outside.

The door opens and Jeno immediately smiles ready to walk towards Eunbi but stops on his place seeing another guy walking towards Eunbi and kisses her on her lips.

Slowly, Jeno's smile faded little by little looking at his 4year long girlfriend, happily talking with another guy that isn't him.

Jeno watched the interaction as Eunbi clings to the guy's arm and ready to go somewhere, seeing Jeno, Eunbi halt, shock evident on her face.

Jeno just smiles before walking towards the two. Eunbi immediately walk towards Jeno meeting him in the middle.

"Jeno-"

"I don't want to hear it" Jeno said and gave a bitter laugh before handing Eunbi the blue velvet box that he spent saving for the past few years to propose to his future partner.

"Hope you're happy" He said before turning his back and walking away.

The weather said it is supposed to be sunny, Jeno walks around Greece seeing different people and scenery.

Jeno isn't the one who cries, that's Jaemin's job but the sky has different plan as it started to rain.

"Is this because I'm not crying? That's why you're crying for me?" Jeno ask looking up, he gave a bitter laugh.

Renjun is eager to go somewhere with his sketchbook and camera when it started to rain.

There's a knock on the door, Renjun opens it and a body collapses on top of him.

Jeno took a shudder breathe and he clings at Renjun's small form.

Renjun didn't asked questions, he just hugs Jeno's soaking self, rubbing a comforting hand on his back.

It's been approximately a day since the two met or bumped with each other yet they are already slept in one bed and now they are having a heart to heart talk with one another while sipping chocolate with marshmallows that Renjun ordered from the room service.

"Do you want me to- you know skin her alive or something?" Renjun whispers, biting the edge of his mug.

Jeno snorted at Renjun's suggestion, it's been a few minutes since Renjun started giving absurb options to Jeno.

"Please, like you can actually do it with your small body" Jeno said.

"Hey! I'm not small! You're just too tall for me!" Renjun protested, throwing a paper at Jeno who just laughs at him.

They spend the whole afternoon watching movies and eating sweets, laughing at some funny scene, for a little bit Jeno forget his heart break. 

"I'm gonna skin her alive!" Jaemin threatens when Jeno told him what happened. 

"Jisung! Book us a flight to Greece! And pack our knives! We're skinning some bitches!" Jaemin instructed at Jisung and Jeno heard a "On it" from the younger.

"Stop Nana, please I'm okay" Jeno said.

Jaemin just sighs, sitting down at his shared bed with Jisung.

"You're not Jeno, I know you"

"I'm okay Nana don't worry about me. Besides I think I knew it, we've been on and off with our relationship for the past years. I just don't want to accept that our relationship won't work" Jeno admitted.

Jaemin just nodded even if Jeno didn't see it, thinking all the past fights Jeno and Eunbi had, their relationship is always a light switch, always on if they feel like it and off if they don't feel like it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to skin her alive or something?" Jaemin asked.

"Renjun said the same thing" Jeno laughs.

"Renjun? Who the fuck is Renjun?" Jaemin asked confuse as well as Jisung besides him.

"Oh shit" Jeno cursed. 

"Lee Jeno. You have some explaining to do" Jaemin said going mom mode to Jeno.

"Oh shit. You've gone mom mode" Jeno said.

"You-"

"Jeno ya! Come on! Let's go out!" Jaemin heard from the other side.

"Jeno who's that? Is that Renjun?" Jaemin ask.

"Uhm- I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Jeno hurriedly hang up before Jaemin could say something. 

Jeno saw Renjun, wearing pink shirt and a white pants with his white converse shoes.

"Let's go outside!" Renjun said excitedly with his camera dangling on his neck.

They have a day before they go back to Seoul, Renjun completely missing his project presentation in China but Yangyang covered for him so all is good.

"I searched for the best places in Athens! We should definitely check them out!" Renjun said, pulling Jeno with him.

Jeno just smiles and nodded as he let Renjun pulled him around to different places. 

They first place they visited was Acropolis where Renjun snuck a rock to his bag saying it is a souvenir, next is Museum of Cycladic Art where Jeno spent 2 hours watching Renjun draw Hades at the same time proclaiming his love to the ruler of the Underworld.

And maybe Jeno took a few pictures of Renjun for scientific purposes. 

They visited a few more places, tooks pictures, eat streets foods and many more.

Jeno isn't going to lie that half the time they are going around, he spent watching Renjun being excited in every place they visited, he watched him draw, laugh, smile, take pictures and many more.

It brought a smile on his face, completely forgetting about his cheating ex girlfriend. 

Renjun noticed it but he never said a word, he's gonna admit Jeno is undoubtedly handsome with his beautiful eyesmile, his high nose, chiseled jaw and his beautiful black orbs.

The first time was when they bumped at the airport, Jeno's eyes lingers a bit longer that expected, then when he woke up next was before Jeno left yesterday and today at the museum.

It would be a lie if Renjun isn't a bit attracted to Jeno, because damn Jeno is crafted by gods themselves. 

Their second to the last stop was Lycabettus Hill where Renjun clings to Jeno saying his afraid of heights as they ride the cable car to the top.

The waiter gave them a table at the balcony with a beautiful night view.

Jeno had a reservation for special purposes, the smile and awe on Renjun's face is worth it.

They ordered different foods, talking about their day, Renjun going on and on about the museums that they visited while Jeno just happily listens giving comments if needed, reminding Renjun to eat as well.

Renjun happily walks towards the Cine Paris with Jeno quietly walking at the back with snacks on his hands.

Most of the seats are occupied leaving a few by the last row to seat on.

They played the classic Hercules, to Renjun's dismay wanting to watch some scary movies.

Jeno and Renjun walk side by side along the Polignotou with Acropolis lights as their guide through the dark path.

They are wrapped with comfortable silent, looking forward, as sound of the sea disturbs the night. 

Renjun fiddles with his sketchbook, biting his lips wanting to say something but afraid to do so.

Jeno stops walking before holding Renjun's wrist.

"Jeno?" 

Jeno didn't utter a word but instead he hugs Renjun, burying himself at Renjun's vanilla and charcoal pencil scent.

"This is so weird and I must be insane but I think I like you" Jeno mumbles.

Renjun blink once then twice then thrice before pushing gently off of him.

"W-what?" Renjun asked confused because that's impossible Jeno can't like someone like him.

"I think I like you, no, I like you Renjun" Jeno confessed.

Donghyuck was right, he is crazy. But Jeno can't help it, it's been 2 days since he met Renjun but it feels like he knows him for a life time.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, you must be thinking I'm crazy which is true, but I'm not ly-"

Jeno shuts his mouth when felt a quick wind on his lips.

"D-did you just kiss me?" Jeno asked, surprised, towards Renjun.

"It just a peck and I like-" Renjun didn't even finish what he is saying when Jeni scooped him up and kiss the life out of him.

Jeno pulled away before looking at Renjun's eyes, still Jeno sees the universe he loves so much in it.


End file.
